Masked and Open
by Z-01 Attack Helicopter
Summary: A new operator is to join, he was in the building for less than a minute and he was informed of an operation, Twitch is his partner and soon grows to like, he will soon become a historic legend
1. Introduction

**A/N: This a new story I came up with, it was meant to be a Reader x Twitch type of thing but I soon changed it, one last thing, this the worst out of the 2 chapters, good reading** **Operation Consulate**

 **Abidjan, Ivory Coast**

 **April 16th 2016**

 **10:39:44**

 ** _Death solves all problems, no man, no problem - Joseph Stalin_**

I opened my eyes fuzzy from the explosion, I looked around seeing my fellow comrade on the floor, I tried to get up noticing the pain in my hands and shoulders they ached at the contact of the floor when I got on myfeet I looked at my hands, the gloves I wore were shredded barely protecting anything on my hands, but my mind switched to the fallen comrade on the floor, ignoring every one of the thoughts, I lifted her onto my shoulders the weight causing immense pain and stress

"Ghost 3 come in, Ghost 3 come in, if your hearing this we are coming to you stay there. " A British voice came through

"Baseplate do you read? Baseplate do you copy?" No Reply "Shit *sigh* well I'm going to die." I said to myself

I went up stairs onto the middle floor, it looked unscathed from the explosion although the smell of smoke filled the air, the pains in the shoulders grew to the point that my body was about to give up, so I sat my comrade down and pulled her pistol from the holster due to losing my pistol that had the only ammo, I looked around checking everywhere with no exception until a helicopter was heard, I felt relief fill my body and made a last attempt and lifted the woman on my shoulders, they screeched with pain but I pushed through knowing it'll be over soon

"We're here, if your alive come to the skylight." The helicopter pilot said through the radio

I limped My way over towards the skylight in the centre of the building, every step killing me, damaging me, ending me, finally I made it

"We see them, go go go. "

I look up to see the most relieving sight I've had in my life, 5 people sliding down the ropes from the helicopter, as they landed I collapsed, my body broken, my breath fast and heavy almost hyperventilating, a person in navy blue and white rushed towards me,

"You're going to be alright, I'm hitting you with something. " as the person finished, a click and my body was able to control the breathing, morphine, the man walked off slightly to your left giving you space

"How's he doing Doc?" A man asked he had a thick beard and I assumed it was the navy seal known as Blackbeard

"Good, he's broken but alive he carried Emma from down there to here after an explosion. "

"Hey kid, you are a tough son of a bitch, rest easy you deserve it and don't worry about Emma, she'll be fine, just get some rest and relax hopefully you will get a day or two break."

"Thanks." I spoke weakly then I drifted off and fell asleep

 **10 hours later**

 **Hereford base**

 **20:56:09**

 ** _In war there is no prize for the runner up_**

 ** _-General Omar Bradley_**

I awoke from My slumber and slowly rubbed My eyes, the smell of chlorine filling my lungs making me nauseated, I stretched my arms and flipped my legs to the side of the bed inside what I assumed to be the infirmary, then the man in navy came through the doorway and went to me,

"Good to see you awake, Deluxe how are you feeling. " he asked me

"Nauseated probably because of the smell around here." I explained

"Ah you'll get used to it, I'm Gustave or Doc as my codename suggests. " He said

"Nice to meet you Gustave, I presume you know my name." I said

"Yes I do, I must mention that I'm amazed by your body strength and stamina. "

" Why mention this?"

"Because you do realise that you endured the pain equivalent to getting hit by a truck twice and you kept going for 30 minutes, that is pretty insane to say. "

"What? Is it because I'm new and no one expects that?"

"Yes and no, yes because your new and you only arrived 5 minutes until that mission and no because no one here has done that. "

"Huh, I'm proud of that, hows Emma?"

"You know her name? "

"While we were travelling to the mission area, we got to know each other and I told her about my Rhino 3 and why I was brought here."

"She seems found of you already, I think she wants to thank you for saving her while enduring that much pain AND get the objective done. "

"Can you tell me my injuries before I go?"

"Leaving huh? *Chuckles* sure, you have a few shrapnel injures all should be fine now, um and a stich in your shoulder. "

"Wow, that's it?"

"Yep, pretty lucky if you ask me. "

"Alright thanks Gustave."

"Anytime. "

I got up and walked out of the Infirmary, butterflies grew in my stomach but I had no reason why, as I went upstairs I start to notice that no one was awake, I wanted to feel worried but I knew that it was late, I think , Twitch's room was to My left I stopped and knocked the door, I heard footsteps and the door opened

"Oh Hi, good to see awake come in. " She said peeking her head

She opened the door fully and you entered sitting on a chair in the corner, the room was mostly plain except for a desk that had parts scattered on, though a mess it seemed neat, I stopped and focused on the French women in front me,

"How are you feeling? I asked

"Fine thanks to you, otherwise I would dead or getting interrogated right now, thank you so much I never expected a rookie to save me and they fact you went through so much pain flatters me. "she answered

"Your welcome I guess, although I am new doesn't mean I'm going to leave you."

" not be rude but what's with the mask? We're not in the field anymore." She asks noticing my mask

"I prefer to hide my face behind a mask mostly because of something that has haunted me for years. "

"Can't you take it off, for me?" She says using her puppy eyes

I didn't what to do, the monster I've successfully hid away from everyone for so long but it was time to let someone know, I found the button behind my ear and pressed it twice to confirm, the mask loosened up allowing me to pull it off, as I pulled it off a red dragon tattoo was presented to the French her face lit up seeing it,

"How is that a nightmare, it's astonishing. " She said confused

"Yeah, I did it my self but the background isn't pleasant, I know you want to know but *sigh* I can't its... just too hurtful, but I need to tell at least someone, I guess it's going to be you." I said feeling emotions from the past, and looking in the mirror you have in pocket examining the tattoo

"I'm not forcing you to tell me, tell me if you want to. "

"Back when I was younger, I joined this gang that were actually cool didn't do any illegal activity, no drugs, no guns, no nothing one day I got this tattoo to remind of the best people I've ever known, the day after I returned to the hideout to find everyone dead, casings scattered over the floor, I looked at the video feed and found someone jus just gunned them all down, all 20 of them. " I tried to control my emotions succeeding but the women saw straight through it

"I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean to hurt you or make you remember anything hurtful."

"No, it's fine I shouldn't be so emotional over something that happened a while ago. "

"But they were your friends, you can't just forget everything happened."

"I wish I could." You said sliding back on your mask

"Wait."

I hesitated then looked at Twitch

"If you are to put that mask and presumably keep it on then how am I meant to do this. "

She kisses me, she lets go to give me space and to think

"Heh, I guess that works." I say with a smile

She smiles back at me "That's the best way say to thank you."

I looked down at the mask, it showed its striking posture, it was made to intimidate shock fear in to enemies and obviously to protect the head,

"Hey, Elais wants to see you fight, CQC style." Twitch said looking at her laptop

"Is he the German with the flash shield? Just saying but I would trust Gilles more. " I said sliding on the mask and pressing the button

"Don't worry, everyone agrees with that statement."

I chuckled as I left, if I could remember correctly the CQC training is downstairs, I headed down and saw the man known as Blitz talking to others,

"Ah, I'm glad to have fresh blood around. " He said in a cocky tone

"The only fresh blood here is you, well to me anyways." I said

"Alright let's see what you got, Don't hold back. "

He stood on the opposite corner of the ring, we moved towards the middle, he threw a punch, I ducked under it and kick the back his leg putting to one knee then followed by a swift kick to the back, Blitz rose to both feet putting his hand on his back, I took this opportunity to throw my punches, I hit with a left hook the midsection then right followed by another left but to the jaw, sending him to the ground,

"Alright, you made your point go get something, I hope you didn't kill him. " Said a man "Trace by the way."

"Call me Deluxe, my nickname. " I said

"Fine by me."

I took off the gloves and dropped them beside the door on a bench, I proceeded to the mess hall, I got a salad my abitite hasn't been the best lately, then I was called to a meeting with the director of Rainbow,

I made my way to the floor the director was at and knocked the door,

"Come in. "

"You requested me ma'am?" I asked

"Yes, I want to know how your first op went, I did get the brief but I would to hear it from you."

"Descriptive or brief ma'am? "

"middle ground."

"When me and Pichon had landed, she used her Drone to scout and destroy any C4s and bombers, she had cleared everywhere and we moved to the Chemical weapon met with no resistance, when the weapons were out of commission a bomb went off beside us that was under the car, I was fine but Pichon was out so I carried her up to the piano room when the helicopter arrived I collapsed because the strain my body was put through fell unconscious. "

"That's better the brief was little vague, I wanted you for another thing, I wanted to say well done, I understand you barely got anytime to settle and you had to go on an operation but you still completed your objectives and got out alive saving a teammate. "

"That's what we have to do be ready for anything."

"Yes but a recruit should at least practice, especially if they are there for 5 minutes but I'm glad your ready, the final thing I would like to tell you is that you will be going out on another op solo, this is a very high risk op and you need gather information from a computer about a HVT then assassinate them or bring them back for interrogation. "

"Where will I be going?"

"Russia. "

"Roger that, I will interrogate the HVT if I bring them back."

"That's fine, dismissed and good luck, you are to leave at 0100 hours. "

" Yes ma'am. "

I saluted and exited the room, I had to figure something out, I guess I was going to use a CZ Scorpion Evo along with a USP 45. Tactical for the op, but I'm need to find something to do, Play the xbox in the rec room, yea.

So I walked down the stairs and down the hallway, and into the rec room, it was empty so I turned on the xbox and sat down onto the couch to play Forza Motorsport 6, it was clear that people played this and were bad at it, they all assists on full and the easiest difficultly was on, I was ashamed of whoever does this but we all started off somewhere, so I turned most assists off and chose the Lamborghini Super Trofeuo, a racing version of the Gallardo, I chose the difficulty due to forgetting previously and pick the bernese Alps, a track in Switzerland, I started the race and waited for it to load,

"You play this?" A voice came from behind me

"Yeah, I've played games for my whole life."

I said knowing who it was

"Come on let's see what you got. " Said the French women

The Countdown finish and I was off into first from 5th, the first turn was a long with a 90mph top speed, the lamborghini's down force helped it and I got through quick and went full speed through the shicanes and down the hill hitting the brakes towards the turn, I looked to my right seeing Twitch amused by the racing, so I continued, I braked light towards the bridge to allow as much speed as possible, I felt 3 more pairs of eyes on me, I knew they heard me racing and had a peek, the next turn was a easy turn not much, them I raced into the tunnel with no sign of unbeatable bots, the next was a difficult turn it requires a lot more braking than you would think, so I braked about 50 meters extra and made it look easy, then it was a long light bend, allowing the lamborghini to use its full potential, I raced up not letting go of the gas, right, left and I let go of the gas for a second so I didn't take damage from hitting the wall, as I continued towards the finish line, a turn similar to the first and finish, 1:44:74

"How many people are here? 5?" I asked

"6 were here, Dom, Craig, Megan, Monika, Elais and Eliza. " Twitch answered

"I think they are still watching." I said pointing to the Black eye in the top corner

"Nah, it's just me. " Valkyrie said popping her head around the door

"Where did the rest go?" I asked her

"To sleep, I'm not tired for some odd reason and can you play more I love watching you race it's so fascinating. "

"Meghan is right, your racing is a lot of fun to watch and you do so much better than me." Twitch added

"So that's why the assists were on your trying to get better at the game. "

"Well I only started playing it."

"Don't worry, everyone started off somewhere but I would turn off the braking and steering assists, both slow you down and are not needed. "

"I'll try it."

"It seems I got time for 2 more races as it is 12 o'clock and I need to go by 1."

"Why?" Twitch asked

"I'm going on an infiltration mission to steal some info and either eliminate an HVT or extract him to get more info via interrogation. "

"Are you going by yourself and who's going to be the interrogator?"

"Yes and me, I can people talking I've done it before and I'll do it again."

"Can you please get racing I'm bored. " Valkyrie said

"I can't, I've just thought of something else to do," I said handing the control over to Twitch "Try what I said." I said to her winking an eye at her

I walked out of the room past Valkyrie and to the armory downstairs, I looked at the weapon racks spotting a Skorpion EVO, why they had it I don't know but it was mine know, since I lost my MP5k in the explosion, I found a holographic, suppressor and vertical grip, but I wanted something else a dual magazine holder holding two mags at once but I guess I can live without it then I found a USP 45. Tactical, it had everything.

I now had to leave as it was 12:55, I had most of my gear and equipment, I checked my Masks HUD, all fine, and I headed up to the helipad outside,.

 **Somewhere in Russia,**

 **Operation Tag and Bag**

 **01:20:30**

 ** _Success is not final, failure is not fatal: but it is the courage to continue that counts_**

 ** _\- Winston Churchill_**

I sat still as a squad of 15 walked past me, I didn't breath, didn't move, didn't look, once they had passed I moved out of the bush I was in, the darkness helped me walk past a set of guards so I continued toward the facilty in front, it seemed to be a research lab for their weapons and toxins in chemicals, I entered the building via a automatic door, the hallways had no cover but luckily the office I needed to head to was to the right, I entered it seeing the HVT on his computer he didn't see me so I crept on him, I was not far from him when he saw and put up his hands instantly and said don't shoot, I knocked him out and proceeded to hack the computer it didn't take much time as the data was transferred onto a USB stick, but all of a sudden the building stated shaking and explosions were heard,

"Fox 1 the US army are hitting your position with airstrikes, they have stopped for now and a chopper is being sent to the rooftop of the building, it will be there is in 5 minutes get up there fast!"

 _You've got to be kidding me._ I said to myself I grabbed the HVT and ran out of the office, White mask soldiers came my way and started shooting, I avoided the fire and went up stairs luckily it was only 3 floors and I arrived as with the helicopter landing Twitch was covering me as whites came from behind, I loaded the HVT bit an RPG was fired at the helicopter barely missing,

"Get out of here met me at LZ bravo! " I told the pilot through the radio

"Roger"

I saw it fly away with Twitch holding her hand out to me, I turned around and started shooting but too many were present so I looked down to see a conveniently placed stack of mattresses, so I jumped and landed onto them winded, I got up and ran to the LZ, bullets flew past me as whites chased me shooting I continued running towards the LZ I saw Twitch firing her weapon back at the whites, the helicopter still spinning the rotors, I was right there when A bullet hit me, I coughed blood and fell unconscious

 **Emmeline Pichon aka Twitch**

 ** _We must be prepared to take heroic sacrifices for the cause of peace that we ungrudgingly make from the cause of war. There is no task that is more important or closer to my heart_**

 ** _-Albert Einstein_**

I looked down to see Deluxe shot, I grabbed him by the carrier and pulled him aboard,

"Get us out of here now! " I shouted

The helicopter lifted off, I continued to suppress the Whites, when we out of sight I went to Deluxe, the bullet hit him bad and I didn't know if he was going to live, I applied pressure to the wound,

"Command this is Tyrant 4, we've got a wounded man prepare for medical, it's a bullet wound through his lower left abdomen. "

"Solid copy, medical is being prepared as we speak."

I continued to apply pressure, I doubt he will live.

 **30 minutes later**

 **02:00:12**

 ** _Nothing in life is as exhilarating as to be shot at without result_**

 ** _-Winston Churchill_**

We arrived at base and Medic took Deluxe to the infirmary, I turned around to the HVT he had extracted, it's personal now

I carried him down to the interrogation room and strapped him to the chair, I grabbed a bucket full of water and splashed it over him,

"What wa- where am I? " he said frantically

"A place that needs you to answer some questions, if answer correctly you get out with no harm done, answer wrong and it's going to be a long day." I said

"Fine by me. " He said calmly

"What plans have you been involved in?"

"I'm a scientist who working on the chemicals. "

"What's in the chemicals?"

"A special blend of spices, herbs and plants its used to knockout some people and kill others. "

"So you any moves they plan to make?"

"They were planning to attack Russia but I think the facility is destroyed now if I heard correctly. "

"Thank you for being so cooperative, we will keep you under security here until we find a place and a top range security detail, but if we need you we will contact you and also 24 hour surveillance will be on you so no sketchy moves can be made."

"As long as I'm safe I cool with it. "

I unstrapped him and told him to stay until more people came to pick him up, I was glad it went so well but I was really worried about Deluxe, he got us that info and more was to processed, right now he is the best operator here even for a recruit he saved me and retrieved valuable intelligence along with an HVT, all in his first day and hopefully not his last, as I went upstairs Doc met was there waiting for me, I could tell it wasn't good news,

"How is he Gustave? " I asked nervous

"Not good, his blood level has dropped and can I talk to you in private and not in a hallway please." He said

"Yeah, let's go to my room. "

Doc and I went to my room, I opened the door letting him in first and I sat on my bed after closing the door,

"As I said he isn't doing well, but I can tell you like him a lot so I may as well get to the point, Deluxe is in a coma."

"Wh-what? Y-your kidding? T-this is a dream?" I said as my eyes filled with tears

"No, it's not, I'm sorry I had to deliver this news to you so harshly. " Doc said apologetically

"Thank you Gustave, it's not your fault I just need time."

"I'm always available if you want to talk. " Doc said exiting the room

I grabbed my pillow and felt my world fall apart, I was filling with a hunger for Revenge, a unsational type of hunger,

Knock*" Emma we got a white mask, I think he needs a beat down. " Valkyrie said thought the door,

I wasn't a human anymore I was a demon, a wild animal looking for food for this unsational hunger I had, I got up and went downstairs where I found Blackbeard holding the white,

"Oh, your I'm for it now buddy." He said to him grabbing him by the collar

I grabbed the enemy and punch him the face not caring about the mask, he fell to the ground, I kicked him in the stomach causing him to roll on his back, I pinned him to the ground and punched him in the face, again and again and again and again until I was pulled off him by Blackbeard, I wriggled free and kicked him in the balls making the White cry for mercy

"Alright, you made your point and never do that to me please. " He said to me

I smiled him briefly and walked off upstairs" You really messed up pal. " I heard, I felt a lot better than before but I still felt down and hurt, Valkyrie came up to me and gave me a surveillance device it showed a camera looking at Deluxe, it hurt me to see him in such a state

"Thank you, really appreciate it." I said

"Don't mention it, I feel bad for you and him I'd hate to lose him as he's the best operator here."

"Meghan, I know he is and I'm going to sleep now, later. "

"See ya."

I went to my bed and got into my pj's and went to sleep

 **5 days later**

 **April 21st 2016**

 **Classified, classified**

 **17:39:45**

 ** _If you are shamed to stand by your colors you had better seek another flag_**

 ** _-Anonymous_**

The past 5 days have been the worst days of my life, I can't eat or drink and my emotions are killing me, stabbing my heart every second, I love him so much I can't deny it and here I am, looking at him through a device, I have been staring at him for the past hour, I was about to switch it off when I see him throwing up, probably due to the pain meds he was on, I quickly went downstairs and to the infirmary, I slowed down coming around the corner, I notice it was empty so I adanced through to see Deluxe look at his hand, he was bound to feel horrible,

"Hey, how you feeling?" I ask

"Shitty, how much pain meds did he put me on? I feel like he got a tube a flowed them down my throat. " He asked

"Well its to help with that." I said pointing at the now healed scar in his lower left abdomen

"Yeah, that would explain it." he said resting his head

"How is he?" Doc said coming from the doorway

"I'm fine, just pain meds are killing me." he explained

"Stop wining and your stitch seems to have healed nicely, once you feel that you are able to walk, you can walk out but keep in mind that you've been out for 5 days in a coma. "

"A coma? I had you worried Emma didn't I?" he said to me

"Damn right you did. " Said Bandit coming through" She wasn't eating or drinking properly."

"She nearly kille- well no actually killed a White with her bare hands. " Said Blackbeard following Bandit

"And she always kept tabs on you from the camera I set up." Valkyrie said following Blackbeard

I'm pretty sure I was blushing at that point

"Your kidding? Well atleast I know you care about me. "he said noticing I was bright red" I just wanted to ask but why are you here Dom? "

"I never got to meet you on your first day, and Meghan forced me to" he explained

"Fair enough. "

" Alright all of you go do somethingelse and give space. "

"Emma, can you help me out here." he asks me

I helped him up, at first I thought he was going to fall but no, he walked normally and ran normally but then he lifted me to test his strength, one arm he lifted me onto his shoulder, I giggled, he smiled and Doc looked surprised at the fact that a recently woken human is stronger than before after a 5 day slumber.

"What? Surprised I can do this? " He asked Doc putting me down

"Of course I am, your muscles should be aching and you shouldn't be able to walk properly."

"Just get over it, I know its supernatural but just live with it." he said Doc just walked off "Hm, I guess I'm too much of a surprise, I'm going to hit the gym."

"I would come with but I need to do something else. " I said to him

"Whatever floats your boat." He said making me giggle

He went to his room and I went to get a special something.

 **Unknown aka: Deluxe**

 ** _Don't ask what your country can do for you, think what you can do for your country._**

 ** _J. F Kennedy_**

I got changed, grabbed a water bottle, a towel and headed to the gym, It was quiet and a draft was present, I knew it would help me cool down later, I arrived at the gym seeing no one, I went to lift weights I put on 125 lbs and got to work it was easy to lift off the mount, up and down easy, and put it back on, I added an extra 25 lbs and tried again, now it was a challenge up, down, up, down I continued thus for 10 minutes and stopped, I sat and wiped the sweat of my head looking around again, still no one was present, this was starting to get to me, where was everyone?

I felt something was off and not normal, so I walked back to my room and a white mask squad came around the corner, I ran into my door to get into my room and strap my armor on and grabbed Skorpion I went to pull back the receiver handle but it jammed, I heard them getting to breach I tried again and again when it came loose and I fired it at the door killing at least 1 or 2 next I kicked through causing 2 whites to fall, I proceeded to check outside, no more.

I pressed the alarm and waited for back up, I heard more gunfire but not from or at me, I went upstairs to see another squad gunning down a recruit, his body falling down the stairs followed by a huge soldier, I dived back down and into cover, I peeked over to see a behemoth head towards me, I fired into it barely scratching it but the face plate was smash able, so fired into it and rushed it knocking off it feet and a knife in its head, I checked every floor seeing nothing and the alarm stopped, I kneeled to one knee looking at the recruit, sadly she was almost ready to an operator I grabbed to body and sat it up and closed the eyes right when Fuze and kapkan came up behind me,

"What happened and where are the others?" Fuze asked

"Honestly, I don't know. "

"But it tho-" Kapkan said in Russian but was hit in the chest by Fuze"He can't understand us. "

"I can understand you and tell me what it is." I said

"Nothing, Maxius here thought you were doing it and you are stupid. " Fuze said to Kapkan

"Sorry, I forgot he was new and nice to meet you." He said

"Yeah nice to meet you too, can you help me clean up." I asked

"You go take a rest we'll clean here. "

"Thanks and oh ah we lost Blackburn she's in the stairs, I'll deal with her you deal with the rest."

"Shit, that's unfortunate. "

I went to the body and carried it to the infirmary, I sat her down and was about to walk off until a cough was heard, I immediately went over and looked she had her eyes open and was breathing normally, the only injury was a bullet to her shoulder, luckily it wasn't stuck, I found gauze and a bandage to wrap around the injury, a few minutes passed and she was fine,

"Thanks for the bandage. " she said to me

"It's temporary until Gustav gets back and make sure to get a new plate."I told her

After that I went to the armory, I felt that the whites were going to attack again, so I looked for an LMG, I found a MG4 a German work of art, I put on a grip, Reflex and laser sight, I was about to test it when I heard gunfire and a helicopter, I rushed up to see everyone on the team come back in 3 jeeps and the helicopter, Thermite, Blitz, Twitch, Ash, I.Q, Thatcher, Jackel, Bandit, Jäger, Frost, Buck and Montagne came out of the jeeps, Jackel and Buck were hurt the rest shot at Whites chasing them

"Retreat! Retreat!" I heard someone shout, they fell back I pushed forward, the 200 box mag I had encoencouraged me to cover them, I set up on a sandbag barrier that faced the driveway, 100 footmobiles coming towards me shooting, I fired at them shredding them apart but more came, what did they do? The whole fucking world was in front of me,i continued fighting but I had run out, I reloaded and peeked again but they much closer now, still I continued shredding more arms and everything were flying bit then the rush stopped to be reinforced with a gunship, I took aim at that and shot it down but hitting pilot the only problem was, it heading right towards me. I got up and ran the helicopter coming in fast, I dived barely dodging the blades, I lay there out of breath my body feeling shaky and weird still I held off a full scale assault mostly by myself, I got up and it to the building as rain was hitting me, I stopped and slumped my body against the wall taking out the ammo left in the MG4 and put it on safety, I sat it up and relaxed my body still out of breath.


	2. Hard Days

I looked around and saw nobody, I reluctantly got up and walked to the infirmary to see everyone getting treated,

"What happened? " at asked Doc as he walked past

"I don't know, everyone is hurt by either a bullet or shrapnel Emma is the only one who didn't get touch though she's being affected by something."

 _"Everyone got hurt and the person who didn't get touched is being affected by something, I have to see Emma. "_ I thought to my _sel_ _f_

I quickly went upstairs to look for Twitch, I could tell she would be worst the state possible, the room was next to me when I hear something, a phone, but we weren't allowed phones, I looked down to notice a phone that Kapkan and Fuze missed, I picked it up and walked to a window too throw it far away, I walked back to Twitch's room and knocked the door, she let me in saying nothing,

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I hate myself." She replied, this hit me I never knew she had a cold heart "It's my fault the team is hospitalised."

"How? Did you shoot them? Throw a grenade at them? " I asked

"I wasn't there, I rushed ahead not caring for anyone else."

"I get it, you rushed after the White boss thinking you could get him but put the team at risk, all for me. " I said

"Well yeah, I needed this I still have this thirst for Revenge. " she explained, her face red

"Don't its affecting you way to much just think of the team if you ever go like that. "

"Yeah I will."

 **3 hours later**

 **00:25:19**

 ** _Before you embark on your journey of revenge, first dig two graves_**

 ** _-Confucius_**

I lay here watching the hills and driveway for any sign of White activity, Glaz was kind enough to give my his sniper, I looked through the thermal scope still seeing nothing, so I sat up and watched the night sky, all the white stars in the black abis, a footstep was heard I turned around to see Twitch,

"Hey. " I said

"Hey, seen anything yet?" She said inching towards me

"Nope, I hate it. " I said letting out a sigh

"Here." She handed me a drink, an energy drink

"Thanks, my favourite as well." I said smiling behind my mask

"Look I came up here for a reason," She looked red and swallowed "I love ok, no just a like but I love you, I don't want to lose you ever since I met you and saved me I liked you, you aren't like any other new operator or recruit I've met." She slowed down and gained her breath, my heart was pounding, the things she said had a lot of emotion in them, there's only one thing to say,

I released my mask and pulled it off to face Twitch human to human, "I've felt the same way, when I joined you stuck by my side and haven't left it, that's why I told the helicopter to go the night was shot, I did it for you and mission you deserve my best and I give it to you. "

Twitch jumped on me causing me to fall on my back and kissed me our lips locking with each other's, she pulled back and pinned me to the ground,

"I've been waiting for this." She said sitting on me

I felt my body twitch for a moment, no that because of her but because something was off, I instantly pushed her off and a bullet came flying past, I stood up and activated my shield in my wrist, I covered Twitch as she retreated in the building, once that happened I grab the OTS-90 and took cover I looked through the scope and saw a yellow body, I fired hitting it the head dropped letting me know that it had died last, I looked down at the driveway seeing more yellow, I ran down and pressed the alarm it screeched and I heard rustling, I saw Glaz come out first and gave his sniper back along to with the ammo, I then busted in my room to grab my MG4, I rushed down seeing the door being cut open, I set up the bipod integrated in to the grip and waited, metal panel would provide decent cover, the door was cut but they were placing a charge on it, a second later they burst open and whites following, I lay down fire as they had no cover, injuring most and killing the rest, I anticipated more but none came, I found this to be quite unsettling as they knew where we were and have more numbers.

I packed up my thing and left for my room, I dropped the MG4 and it's ammo but kept my USP just in case, I came out and looked tired and were moaning, I went upstairs onto the roof again to grab the drink I received, did I mention what brand? If not then it's Boost, a more healthy Red Bull basically, I sat and drink it slowly taking my time but I got bored, I thought looking at trees would be more exciting than that but apparently not I grabbed my mask which I had previously left, I went to visit the beautiful French women, as I came up to the door I noticed everyone was away to sleep again, I wish I could but I'd rather look out for more attacks, back to the subject, I softly opened the door to nothing I continued to go forward into the room, I could barely see anything as the lights went out, I switched on the NVGs built into my mask, I saw Twitch look around frantically,

"Who's that? " She said hearingy footsteps

"The person who saved you, don't worry I can see and why are you half naked?" I asked looking out a window

"Surprise, I guess. " Twitch said nervously

"Bad timing I guess, the generator must either be having a fit or someone is fiddling with it, I'm going take to take a look."

"Be careful."

"With the surprise I just got, I'll make sure to be back unharmed. " I said grinning

I went out to the hallway gun raised, I wasn't taking any chances because you know, anyway I slowly stepped down to the first floor I setup a non-letal claymore, I quietly tied the wire and went on my way, the generator was in the basement, I came up with a simple plan, I dropped a Drone and drove it down the NVGS still allowed me to see and I saw a recruit fixing the generator, it was Blackburn she was definitely fixing it but I saw something in the shadows, I rushed down and saw the HVT I extracted a week ago was back and held Blackburn as a hostage in front of him I shot his leg before he could do anything or react, he fell to the ground whimpering, I shot him again in the arm as he went to shoot me, he screamed in pain, I kicked him to shut him up,

"Hey, in case you didn't know you we're the best around but it's a shame you get another chance to understand that. " I said softly

He looked terrified and with that I shot him in the head, the body lay the and I realised a radio was looking for him, I grabbed it and listened in

"We are sending back up now, report." the pager said

"Here's a report, thanks for the location." I said as the AI In my mask had tracked the location, it was 3 miles away

"Blackburn you up? "

"Yeah I'm fine." She said

"Good, cause we're hitting the whites where it hurts oh and good job by the way fixing the gene. " I complimented

"You're not leaving without me." Said Twitch ready for combat

"I knew you couldn't resist leaving me. " I said smirking at the comment " have haste comrades, let's get theses evil forces. "

 **5 Minutes later**

 **Operation Headhunt**

 ** _The soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war_**

 ** _-General Douglas MacArther_**

I, Blackburn and Twitch we in a jeep, I had my MG4 with a GL-40 slug to my back,

"Coming up on the gates. " Blackburn called

"Ram through them, Emma you know what to do." I said

Shortly after the gates had been demolished and several squads of elite white masks were present, I shot the first grenade out of the GL-40 killing 2 squads, Twitch had shot the second disabling all transport (Which consists of 5 jeeps) and removing a couple more squads, we skidded and I jump out suppressing any tangos in front to allow the 2 girls to jump out, we rushed the single floor building not competed by any person, I blasted a hole into the door and still no one dared to challenge us, so we continued and a double door appeared in front, we prepared for a breach, Blackburn put a breaching charge in the door,

"Watch out! " Twitch said grabbing Blackburn and pulling her out of the way, a flurry of bullets came through the door shredding it, once it had stopped I threw a flash bang in, the bang along with several shouts was heard so I pushed in killing the guards and the leader who posed there,from there it was clear, I searched every file they had taking photographs with the camera built into the displayer, they had the location of the base I was in, and the operations we have done and the have planned, once everything was photographed I grabbed a lighter that was stationed on the desk and burnt everything and then set explosives in the office,

"C'mon we need to get out of-" I stopped to see Blackburn treating Twitch, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know, there was a white in the room she pulled me and he shot her in the shoulder, I killed him before he could do much else. " She explained" He was in a dark corner so I didn't see him when I checked this room."

"She must have been knocked out or something, get up and let's go, I'll carry her."

Blackburn nodded, I lifted Twitch onto my shoulders and we rushed out, I laid her down on the floor of the Jeep and expected contact, Blackburn reversed the car and floored it but White mask Jeeps followed us, I went back to my GL-40 and fired off a round it hit the first jeep causing a crash, we sped off into the sunrise.

"We clear? " Blackburn asked me, she seemed to be nervous for some odd reason

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Good, um can you keep this between us two? " She asked

"You can trust me, what is it?"

"Ummm I-I really like Emma, like love her." She said really nervous

"Really? I don't how she'll feel about that, I think she'll be flattered though. "I said trying not to discourage Blackburn" But she likes me which makes it tough. "

"I know but I feel I can handle it but I don't know about her."

"I can handle it sweetheart. " Twitch said slowly getting up

"There's your answer." I said laughing inside

"Uh, um heh, yeah. "

"Nice one Emma, you've just made Blackburn feel like she's in a new world." I said chuckling

"I feel like I'm in a world of pain. "

"We're here so don't worry about it." I said

Blackburn got out and helped me with Twitch we carried her to the infirmary, luckily some medics were awake to attend to Twitch's wound, we placed her on a medical bed and they went to work, me and Blackburn exited the infirmary and I went to the armory to place my MG4 in the rack but again kept my USP for emergencies but I doubt any would happen, I went to my room went on my laptop, my room was completely plain the only thing that was changed was the picture of me and my friends had took, I went onto the forums of the unit, it was private, put behind tons of useless code and was completely locked off from the open world, the most recent post was the argument of who has the best weapons, mainly the men with a couple of the women coming into play, the ones who had a good chance would be Thermites 556xi along with his M1014 and Jackel's C7E , PDW 50 and the Italia 12g but if I were to be honest, my guns are the best, a LMG that was actually a hybrid between an LMG and an assult rifle and a SMG that was able to shred anyone within 30 feet along with the fact that it can be used with my Rhino 3, but I'd rather choose someone else's weapons than mine, the next post was about the separation of Rainbow, I know I haven't elaborated much on this but most of Rainbow was spilt, 20 in America and 10 in Britain where my squad Is stationed which explains why we have been attacked so much, they know we are down in numbers, honestly I think we should setup a platform in the middle of the world, maybe in Seychelles? Yeah it's more than likely dead centre of course there just the problem of money and time, but I know a oil company is shuting its operations down in Seychelles and it is HUGE about 4 platforms, that's more than enough space, a command platform into the centre would be also good, huh I think I should be a strategiser but wheres the fun in that? Only a couple of things have been said, like how Sledge is missing Britain and I.Q is wondering how everyone is, I might post what has been going on but nah I'll wait,

"What ya looking at?" Blackburn said making me jump

"Nothing just the forums, who do you think has the best weapons may I ask? "

"You, I don't know but they are so versatile in your hands."

"Thank you, I'm actually quite flattered. "

"I'm glad I got the thing I said off chest and I'm also happy that I can trust you."

"Hey, it's we're are both from NI."

"True, but I joined you were chosen but weren't there meant to be two? "

"Yeah she died the mission before, a really good friend as well."

"That's rough, I'm sorry. "

"Don't be, anything else interesting?"

"Apparently we're moving Seychelles on a oil rig that has 5 platforms, what's your opinion on this? "

"Fucking hell yeah, when?"

"2 days from now, it is finished so yeah not long. "

"Now that is the best move we'll ever make, now we can go to any country in the world."

"Cool *yawn* I'm heading off to sleep, I mean it's only 7. "

"Alright, I'm not sleeping at all gotta be alert."

"Alright, later. "

"Later. "

I wasn't lying though, I'm not getting any sleep until everyone or most people are awake then I feel safe to get a rest, I looked back to see a post saying should we move to Seychelles, of course I said yes and said why, I started hearing door's opening and footsteps, soon I was pretty sure I heard all the door and I went to sleep.

 **2 hours later**

 ** _There is no way honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy, nothing is good about war, except it's ending_**

 ** _-Abraham Lincoln_**

"Rise and shine I think you've had enough sleep. " Fuse said busting through the door

"Fuck off shurat, I've had only 2 hours sleep." I said checking my clock

"Bullshit, I saw you go into your about 8."

"Oh really? Why don't you ask Emma or Timur and see what say. "

"I will, anyway Six is coming in a about 30 minutes and would like to talk to you, don't know why but we will see."

"Alright, thanks for your one bit of non annoying information. "

Fuze left, I got up and stretched I felt quite tired due to last nights events but hey I'm pretty sure we gave everyone a break and I'm guessing Six is going to want to know about our little operation, so got out of bed and put on my battlegear on realised that data I gathered had finished downloading from the head cam, I sent it to Mute and asked him could he go through it, as it was sent I was called to the briefing room, I guess Six arrived early or Fuze had too much vodka, so I packed my laptop and headed off to the briefing room, I closed my door and went downstairs I got view of the hallway no one was present, I opened the door and saw everyone waiting,

"Took you long enough. " BlackBeard said

"I was sending the info to Mark over in America, anyway me Emma and Blackburn went hunting as a little bird choked up some information on a white stronghold, this is the information we gathered, keep in mind that this is my first time actually examining it."

I plugged in the laptop and the projector showed the first file, it showed the location of our base and it plans, the quarters, the armory everything, the next image was terrifying, it held the records of me, Blackburn, Doc, Twitch and BlackBeard, they clearly want us dead, the next one showed their developing counter strategies most were ambitious and most likely wouldn't work and that was it for the interesting stuff.

"Thank you Deluxe, this is a big find and well done on disabling their operations as for our operations everyone is forming back together at a platform in the Indian ocean, Seychelles to be exact, we will move there tonight at 2000 hrs, I will send you there, again thank you Deluxe, dismissed. " Six said

Everyone saluted and went off while I packed my laptop away, as I was packed Twitch came through the door looking mostly unscathed,

"Hey, how's your shoulder?" I asked

"Fine, it was actually nothing my carrier caught it. " She answered" I heard about the Seychelles movement, I can't wait to meet up with the rest of the force and I think they'll love you as well. "

"Good to know, to be honest I'll probably showboat."

"Don't I would hate you from that point forward. "

"I'm kidding but seriously good to know that they'll like me."

"Anyway do you want to get back to where we left off? "

"Honestly I would love to but it's way to early and what if someone walks in? And you can't forget Blackburn."

"True, I think I'll have a word with her for saving me."

"Sure I'm going to do something else. "

Twitch went off to the Quarters as I went down to the armory, I went there to pack my weapons as I was heading to Seychelles for a special something for everyone, I was coming up stairs and I saw Six talking to Doc, I approached and Doc walked away,

"Ma'am. " I said trying to get Six's attention

"Yes Deluxe?" She said facing

"Are you heading to Seychelles to checkout the new base by any chance? "

"Why yes I am, we are planning a house welcoming party, does this spark your interest?"

"Yes Ma'am, I would like permission to go with you to set it up, I've it all planned out

"Your permission is granted, I would much have you be the first one looking at the base if I read your record correctly. "

"Thank you Ma'am I won't disappoint."

"Well then the chopper is waiting for us.

I followed Six to the chopper, she got in first me following, the Cooper took off and we were on our way to the new base and oh boy was I excited. "

 **10 hours later**

 **House welcoming party is set**

 **No quote is needed for a house welcoming right?**

 **Emmeline Pichon, aka Twitch**

Wow, the ride was quicker than I thought it would be, the smell of the ocean filled the air was amazing but the sight of 15 helicopters was better even made you feel better, I looked out and saw the base it was massive and the orange suited it, our helicopter started its decent, we were the first to land and about 5 minutes later everyone was on the platform, unfortunately no one was able to greet each other as Six stood right in front of us,

"Welcome operators, to your new home and probably the best you'll ever have, from here we can reach out to any part of the world, Russia, America, Argentina and even the north pole. " She shouted over the ocean" I ask you this one favour please give applause for our latest operator and from his first 2 days on duty he has done more than the whole force has done in a year, he gathered info, destroyed a stronghold, saved his teammates multiple times, all putting himself at risk. " I felt Joy overwhelm me as I knew who she was talking about" His name you ask? Deluxe" He came out from behind Six looking just as handsome from the first time I saw him, there was a loud clapping and cheering,"He is our weapon against the enemy and he is their number one target, unfortunately for them, he won't die. "

"Thank you Six and thank you all for your kind consideration as for this I setup a special something," He touched his wristpad and fireworks went up and blew up saying welcome "Welcome, there is a party awaiting you but before you go, I want to say this one thing," He stopped to take a breath, "The enemy, we all know them, strong, unpredictable and like a wolf pack, they are stronger than the world's superpowers but we are stronger than them, we have the courage, the intelligence everything to beat the world, if one of us dies mourn and cry all you want but extract power from it, use it against them but control it all at the same time, just remember what I said tonight and we can defeat the whole world on one knee but we are to defend the weak and we shall continue to do it even in a grave, now comrades feast as our work is long from over."

There was another applaud but it was louder and cheering was involved, it was probably the best speech in history, but this one is true.

 **A/N,** **I loved writing that speech, just put on 'V has come to' from Metal Gear Solid 5 and it is the best thing I've ever written.**


	3. The Party

**Indian Ocean, Seychelles**

 **20:23:09**

 **Unknown Unknown, aka Deluxe**

I felt my body bursting with courage, adrenaline and joy, the cheering calmed and everyone went on their way except of course Twitch, she looked happy nearly crying with joy, I approached her and kissed her, it was the happiest time of my life and probably the most successful, after 10 seconds we broke apart,

"So what now, Commander? " She said with a mischievous grin

"I'm a Commander now?" I asked

"Yeah, well not exactly but Six sent me an email telling me about it, I think it's the best choice she has made apart from her recruiting you. "

"Nice, but before any mission plans or operations we should enjoy ourselves and relax."

"I like the way you think. "

I took her hand and we went to the centre platform where I had set up everything, it was a beautiful night so I decided to put everything outside, as we arrived Twitch separated from me to hang out with others, I simply grabbed a beer, Harp to be exact and drank, the DJ pumped the music there was enough drinks to give to every child in Africa and there was just good vibes, everything was good, then I see Blackbeard come towards me, along with Sledge, Buck and Jackel

"How's it going champ? " He asked patting my back

"Great, though I could use a break after all the shit that happened." I said

"What is this 'shit'? " Sledge asked me

"I'll give to you short, I saved Emma on my first op, got shot put into a coma for five days after running away from the whites and extracting an HVT and last but not least stopping 3 white mask attacks mostly by myself."

"Your not taking the piss either? " Sledge asked again

"Nope, all true Craig here can agree with the first one as he was the one who got me out of there."

"When you were collapsed on the floor after carrying Emma about. "

"Hey, I was only there for 5 minutes remember?"

"True but no excuses on the Battlefield. "

"Whatever, I'm going to find somewhere to sit."

"Alright, catch ya later man. "

 **4 Hours later**

 **00:42:58**

I was putting the rest of the tables back in the storage and sitting the rubbish bags beside each other, I was offered help but I kindly denied it as I thought they deserved the sleep more than me, I wiped the sweat off my brow, I was actually tired but not that much though, as I walked back to the quarters I saw Twitch looking out into the distance, she wasn't drunk and she seemed fine, I approached her quietly and then tapped her shoulder making her jump and spin around, she giggled when she saw it was me,

"Everything alright?" I asked her,

"Well kinda, I got to meet up with my friends but they seem scared, I tried to put spirit into them but it didn't work. "

"I thought they looked fine, I looked over once in a while seeing them laugh and giggle."

"Well yeah but I can see through their shields, they are scared deep down. "

"It looks like I'm going to have to work my magic and kick some ass to regain spirits."

"who can lose spirit when your around?"

"I don't know, but I can definitely say that some have lost the strength and all they need is a bit of motivation to get by on track. "

"If you're the motivation, I am with you to the end."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I need to do this alone, I don't want to risk losing you and while yes you lose me, you can handle it, I feel I am just too weak to even hear it. "

"But... what would we do without you? you're our leader, you heard Six you have done more in 2 days than we have done in a year and even after today no one would like to lose you."

"And as a leader I need to show what pain is like and how to deal with it, I know you can but I can't say the same about the others. "

"Just don't get yourself killed, we all need you, I need more than anyone else and for to say that would die for us is heartbreaking, we need to die for you."

"No, I'm the one who is to be shot then so be it."

"Well, whatever your plan is just remember this night. "

Twitch then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Quarters, she then continued to pull me to her room where she threw me on the bed and stripped, I was focusing but when I saw her I was focused, her slim body a perfect fit for her frame, she then took off my battlegear and top, then my pants, leaving my boxers, you know where it goes from there, I'd rather not go into detail.

 **1 hour later**

 **01:45:09**

I made sure Twitch was asleep, I would like to let her have sleep, me? Let's just say someone needs to protect everyone, I exited the Quarters building and went to the centre platform on the some what long stretch of metal, nuts and bolts, a minute walk as I stepped foot over the distinctive line that separated the walk and the centre platform, I felt something... off, at this point I had spider senses, I could feel things move around me, my hearing becoming noticeably better and my sight like an eagles, I looked up and left as I felt vibrations come from that direction, I saw a group of unidentified helicopters, it wasn't ours as ours had a logo on it and it was black, these ones were white, I saw an alarm to my left and I smashed it, the alarm like an air raid siren, then an AA gun caught my eye, I sprinted over to it and pulled the lever to the left and up, I saw it was aimed and fired, orange flashes going off in the sky, one of the 3 helicopters was hit, it spun out of control and hit the other two,from there it was quiet I heard of thing and felt nothing, I pressed the alarm again to shut the it off, I went into the mini fridge beside me and grabbed a beer, I never get drunk it's like the best thing my body can do, I leaned on the railing down out into the distance, the sea crashed into itself, no birds in the sky and the stars bloomed with their white crystal shine, beautifully mixing together, as I blankly glared out I thought about Rainbow, the whole of it, am I a leader? I wouldn't think so but if am to become one then it's my duty to protect this place, my squad, my family, my friends and my home it'll be a tough road but it's one I'm willing to take, I think I've talked to myself for too long maybe it's time for bed, I finished my beer and headed back to the quarters, While looking blankly at the helicopter I saw a glowing light, I slowly progressed towards the mysterious object, I was right beside it and I noticed it was a tracking dart, I flicked it and it seized to hold on anymore and fell to the ground, I stomped it and grabbed the microchip, it was smashed but I'm not sure if it was sending any more information to the white HQ, luckily a one our tech guys was walking by I gave it to him and said to make sure it's destroyed, he nodded took it away from me, the walk to the quarters was annoying but I had to live with it, after dragging myself up a couple of stairs and into my room, I hit my bed like a rock, I put my USP beside me and before I drifted off I asked myself why didn't people respond to the alarm?

 **The Next Morning**

 **09:38:09**

 **Emmeline Pichon aka Twitch,**

The morning was quiet, after eating and a wash I sat down on my bed reading a book, but it wasn't normal book it was one from I.Q, she had written this in her spare time she must've had a lot of time, 450 pages she had written, it was about a child, he grew up in a peaceful gang/club but he came to find everyone dead, much like Deluxes background, speaking of Deluxe everyone decided to let him sleep as a sign of appreciation, that's mostly the reason why it was quiet, soon everyone was called to a meeting, again we left our leader in his slumber, although Six is our head, Deluxe is the leader due to his skill, determination etc. Anyway back to the topic at hand, I walked to the command platform along with all the rest of the operators, the walk was short but I noticed how tidy it was after last night, I wasn't the only who noticed either, I heard chatter about it but the only out of place thing was an empty Harp bottle, but before I could think about it we arrived at the meeting, Six stood straight and didn't seem to be happy, this should be fun.

"I'm glad to see you all alive and awake because last night a great discovery was made, a tracking chip was found in chopper and 3 choppers were shot down with the AA gun, these choppers were the enemies and I'm glad whoever shot them down used the AA gun as they did seem a bit flimsy at first, the tracking chip has been used to identify the very heart of white operations, we can end this war, all we need is one person, please let us know, this is a deathwish if you choose to go so be advised. "

I was about to put up my hand but was forced down and "me" came out of someone's mouth, it was Deluxe he looked like a machine ready for battle,

"But I will request air support from our allies. " He said being very serious

"What is your plan?" Six asked curious by my boyfriends requests

He hesitated, he didn't want to reveal his plan, "I am not going to make it but I will be able to get air support close enough to hit it with everything they have," He looked at me knowing I was going to say something "The boss is mine rather storage Is free."

"Are you sure about this? " Six asked to see if he was serious

He swallowed and looked at me" Yes, when you here checkmate give the all go. "

"Very well, we all wish you luck proceed to the chopper and we will watch through your head cam."

As he was about to walk off I grabbed his hand, he turned to face me, I looked up at him begging him not to go, he grabbed something from his backpack, a helmet, it had a special pattern of a lighting bolt, I took it but let him go he walked off onto the chopper, he put one foot on and looked back at me and smiled, he the but his other foot on and off it went, I looked at the helmet all I saw was his face, I stared at it for a minute mesmerised, until I.Q put a hand on my shoulder, I snapped out and back into reality, I wasn't ready.


	4. Everything has a start but also a finish

**Northern Afghanistan**

 **10:00:58**

 **Operation Checkmate**

"Today, the terrorist group known as the White Masks are placed on the highest priority due to the number of attacks they have done and how deadly they have been but officials say this "threat will be obliterated." Will it be destroyed or is this a cover up of a failed raid? Now for the weather. "

 **Unknown Unknown aka Deluxe**

Ha, damn news aren't they gonna get a surprise, another cover up of a failed raid? Jeez I never knew that we were that top secret but whatever,

"We're here I'm gonna land this thing and be on standby." The pilot said to me "Good hunting Fox 3."

"Thanks and try to keep yourself alive yeah?" I said to the pilot

"Don't worry, I'll be going home to a new born boy. "

"Congrats, I think you'll be a great father." The pilot thanked me for the compliment

I jumped off and the helicopter flew off, I looked around for anything, not just humans but animals too, I walked forward and saw the base, it was big but I knew where I was going so no biggie, my objective was to destroy 3 A-AA guns(Auto-anti aircraft gun) the base had a fence which was electric but the generator seemed to be down so I cut through it, all was fine it seemed quite though, I pressed forward and the first A-AA gun was present guarded by 4 guards I quickly planted C4 went away from that position and soon all C4 's were planted on all A-AA guns, I detonated them all exploding as planned but it set off a chain reaction causing a number of huge gasoline tanks to blow, metal and fire scattered everywhere and smoke rose up into the air making the sky orange and black I saw whites running in fear but most stopped and shot at me I dived for and laid fire down range hitting one in the shoulder and the rest went for cover, but I saw the white mask boss run for a helicopter,

"Checkmate. "

" Roger checkmate confirmed. "

An F-10 dropped a lighting strike killing everything and sending my flying, I caught shrapnel in my shoulder and bottom right abdominal, both very big, as I looked around I saw a silhouette, it was the white mask boss he walked towards me gun raised, I looked around for something to throw, frantically, I found nothing but I got an idea, I grab the metal in my shoulder and ripped it out, it was like a knife, I threw it and it caught him in the eye, everything just stopped, I sat there bleeding to death glaring at the chaos, fire poured smoke into the sky, the smell of gasoline filled the air and I could just imagine the faces of the news, seeing the destruction and the bodies of white mask soldiers and possibly a spec ops member which would be me, I was losing blood quickly but the sound of rotating propellers smashing the sound barrier but it was slowed down, someone picked me up and carried me to the helicopter, I grunted with each step, it was causing discomfort in my injury, I was laid across the floor and Doc treated me, he slowly pulled the shrapnel out, I hissed at the pain it stung like a Bitch, he stitched it up and bandaged it up, then gently lifted me on the seat I sat straight trying not to wreck the stitches, then he bandaged the shoulder wound luckily it wasn't as bad,

"It seems you are very lucky and brave, going by yourself to the best base the whites have. " He said looking out the window

"Either way I'm happy the threat is dead, I need a break, a very long break." I said

"You've earned it, you're the reason we are still alive. "

"Thanks Gustave, I appreciate that but if you weren't here I would be dead so I have to thank you."

"It's my job and it's what I'm expected to do. "

After that the rest of the ride was quiet,

 **30 minutes later**

 **Emmeline Pichon, aka Twitch**

The helicopter was arriving, I heard that Deluxe was hurt but alive, I was thankful for this, I watched as it came closer down, but a bullet hit the rear rotor, it spun out of control and into the platform, luckily it was holding but it doesn't get rid of the fact that 3 people were in there, I recessed towards the wreckage, the pilot got out but had an injury to his head and leg, but there was no sign of the others, I went to the main compartment, I was blocked off by debris and it wasn't budging, luckily everyone was on the scene and was desperate to get it clear, when a gun went off, Glaz had shot an enemy chopper out in the distance and explosion was heard, despite this the debris was cleared and Doc climbed out, he seemed fine but what I saw next shocked me, Blackbeard lifted Deluxe out, his body looking destroyed and Dead but somehow was still alive, his eyes barely moving, he was leaned against a wall as Doc checked him, Doc then called for a stretcher unfortunately he had to leave his patients side, I went over,

"Hey, you're going to be fine, Gustave is-"

"There won't be enough time, this place is going to be under siege. " Deluxe cut me off, his voice weak

"What do you mean this place will be under siege?" I asked softly

"They know where we are and they're coming for Revenge, "He answered" It's a last ditch attempt and it won't be long until they arrive. "

"What's he saying?" Bandit said deciding to come over

"We are going to be attacked, by air I presume, get everyone ready," I said to Bandit he ran off to tell the others "Are you sure? And how do you know this."

"If I wasn't sure then how I can see them right now. "

I looked towards where Deluxe was looking, a group of helicopters approaches us

"We need to get you to the medical bay." I offered my hand

"I can fight, no time for the medical bay either. " He said gently pushing my hand and getting to his feet

"No you can't look at you, you're cut and badly hurt."

"Don't judge a book by its cover. " I couldn't argue when he said that

I sighed and gave up, I would try but he would just refuse, I'm guessing he wants fight an honourable death but to us all he has, he's done so much.

"Just stay safe OK?"

"No guarantee"

My heart wrenched at these words, I could do nothing about this I got up and grabbed my gun and I watched as Deluxe reloaded his weapon, he wasn't acting right, something is on his mind and it's affecting his attitude but I'll crack at it after, I looked up and watched the helicopters came closer but then explosions went off beside them, damaging and eventually killing them, all crashed into each other and into the sea, any solider that remains would become shark food, I lowered my weapon and went towards Deluxe he sat down and was examining his injuries,

"What's wrong? You seem cloudy. " I asked him

"I'm still trying to get my head around the whole helicopter crash." He answered but I wasn't quite sure if he was being truthful

"No you're not, there's something else shall we go in private?"

"No, I'm fine honestly, " He said smiling" Though I'd like to be in the medical bay. "

"Fine but I'm still going to question you, I'm not believing you until you the truth." I said

He sighed and simply nodded at this demand, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up, as I held him he seemed very much in distress and evey second I looked at him it annoyed me, I hated the fact that he was lying if he had just been honest and open I would feel fine,

"You hate me right now, don't you?" he said not lifting his head from his gaze at the ground

"I hate you because you're lying. " I said softly

"It's something close alright, I can't just let it out." He said this time truthful

"You know that you can say anything to me, I'm not the type to judge. "

"I could argue with that but I prefer not to."

"Yeah I think it would benefit us both," I said "When are you going to tell me about this secret annoyance of yours? because it is affecting me now." I asked while sitting him down

"I may as well tell you now," He paused "Do you remember the first mission we went on?"

"Yes, like it was yesterday. " I answered

"Do you know why that building was so empty?" He asked

"Oui, the Whites cleared it out with gas. "

"That's what you think, it was actually cleared by an air strike performed by the Ivory Coast military which means that they are on the Whites payroll." He said

"That's horrific but may I ask why this is personal? " I asked

"My sister was in it along with what was believed to be your long lost sister, Mark found it on his analysis of the stronghold raid we did."

"I have a sister? "I asked my mind about blow

"Apparently so he even sent me a picture of her face after searching the security footage," Deluxe stuck his hand in his breast pocket revealing a small photograph and gave it to me, she looked just like me "She looks almost identical to you which in turn made me believe his founding."

"Thank you and when you can tell Mark as well." I mumbled stunned by the photo

"I told him that you would say thank you and now he owes me 20 quid," he said laughing "and owes me another tenner for your reaction."

I looked at the photo, feeling the emotion off of it and when I finally came back to reality Deluxe was already treated and had bandages over his torso, arms and legs,

"Earth to Emma." Deluxe said waving his hand in front of me

"Wha- how long was I staring at the photo for? " I asked confused

"20 minutes, I'm sorry for giving this to you on a terrible time but it was the only way."

I kissed him for understanding the feeling and what I was going through, at first he was caught off guard but then kissed me back, soon we broke apart I felt something staring at me and so did Deluxe as he too was looking around

"We are being watched by Meghan aren't we?" He asked

"Yes, it's not a coincidence that I feel a sharp ray of heat hitting my rear end. " I answered

"It could be Blackburn then."

"Or it could be both, you know what Meghan can be like."

"True," Deluxe said "Why does she have to be a perv?"

"I am not a perv. " Valkyrie said poking her head around a second later

"I know I just wanted to see where you were." He said laughing

She scoffed and walked off, I turned to notice Deluxe having a mischievous smile on his face,

"What plan do you have in mind? " I asked

"Do you think you can fit this up your ass?"

He said referring to the black eye,

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" I shouted I shock

"I'm kidding, chill. " He said laughing

"Oh, you had me worried but are going to do what I think you going to do?"

"Yep. " he said taking the black eye off the wall" Got you Drone? "

I nodded and putting my Shock Drone down, Deluxe put the Black eye on it and told me to take it to Valkyrie's room, I drove upstairs and a couple rooms across to the destination, luckily the door was open enough for my Drone to push through, as it entered I got a good view of Valkyrie on her cameras stalking everyone, her legs crossed and in a sat up position against her wall, I saw her face change expression when she saw her cam, slowly her head rose to see my Drone with it, I shocked her and rushed away, she squealed and chased the drone, Deluxe and I were laughing as we saw her chase a tiny little drone finally I was back to me and Deluxe was by the doorway, Valkyrie rushed in and was tripped up by the foot of Deluxe, she slid across the floor like it was ice I collapsed onto the ground laughing, I never laughed so much, I saw her get up and start hitting me on the bicep I was laughing so much it didn't hurt, in fact it made me laugh harder then Deluxe pulled her away still laughing,

"Alright... Alright that's enough. " he said wiping a tear away

"I COULD'VE BEEN DOING SOMETHING YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO SEE!!" She shouted

"That would've made it funnier. " I said gaining my breath" And your facial expressions were priceless. "

"Whatever, I'll get you back for this you know." Valkyrie said with an evil grin

"Yeah yeah, what are you gonna do watch us have sex, well that is bad but knowing you, you'll probably pleasure yourself. " Deluxe said

"That's probably the best thing I've done." Valkyrie said out of the blue

"Wait, you've already watched us? " I said looking at her

"Oh ummm no." She said realising her mistake and turning red

"You have, I would like to know our rating?" Deluxe said curious

"Deluxe! " I said

"What? She's already saw it."

"9/10, pretty good. "

"I feel... stupid." I said in digust

"No need to feel stupid, at least we have something against her. " he said trying to reassure me

"Shit, I didn't think of that." She said again realising her mistake "I'm getting out of here later." Soon she was gone

"How are feeling now? Any happier? " Deluxe asked me

"A lot happier, want to go somewhere?" I asked

"Like where? We're in the middle of the world practically and we can't use the helicopter as it would be pretty suspicious." He answered

"That is very true but I would love to eat with you, get to know each other better." I sighed

"Well here is one thing I guarantee you don't know about me , I'm a very good cook according to my mother when she was alive. " He said joyful at first

"Don't worry about her too much, I bet she's proud of you and please if you can surprise me with something 'special'." I said trying to help him

"Special huh? Right ma' am but may I ask where is the kitchen? "

"Command building, I believe Elias is the only person that can somewhat cook, the chefs prep the food over sea and its sent over here by boat or helicopter." I said

"No wonder the food tastes like shit then, well aren't you gonna have a surprise what do you like your meat like?" He asked impressing me

"Medium if you don't mind. "

"Right away ma'am."

He turned and headed off, I felt my heart flutter and almost bust with love and it seems this means very much to him.

 **45 minutes later**

I sat on my bed listen to music and reading a book, when I heard a knock at the door,

"Come in. " I say

"Come in? I need help to open the door." I hear a voice reply

"Oh," I got up and opened the door smelling a nice smell of food, I couldn't quite tell what it was, my question was soon answered when I saw lobsters with a salad on plates come through the door, I looked at it speechlessly it looked and smelled amazing,

"Where do you want me to set this? On the bed? " Deluxe asked

"Yes, apologies for the door thing." I apologised

"It's fine, hold on I made something else. " He got up and got 2 more plates showing chocolate cake and croissant again the draft blew the scent towards me giving me another rush of good food.

"I'll set this on the table," He said resting the plates on my desk "What do you think?"

I rushed him with a bear hug, shocked he hesitated and hugged me back

"It's the best thing someone's ever done for me. "

"It's my pleasure," he said with beaming a smile "Now can we eat?"

We sat on each side of the bed facing each other, the lobster had been taken apart with precision and with care, I took a bit and put into my mouth it melted within it all the flavours bursting our like a balloon, I noticed the coleslaw had also kicked in with its flavours mixing and soon I was finished, Deluxe was taking his test but even still he had finished not very long after me,

"Wow I'm blown away, your mother must've been a master chef. "

"Yeah, this is her dish with my own twist, she didn't have any coleslaw but instead potatoes, I don't really think it fits the theme so I took it upon myself to think of something else," He finished explaining "She taught me to make food with compassion and care not just to eat, I took this to mind and still to this day I think about it, I just hate she passed away and all of her skills were passed onto me and I'm the one to continue her legacy since my sister was wiped off of this cruel planet. "his emotions expressed with every word

"If this war ends and we're both alive and together, our children will continue that legacy, son or daughter you teach them everything that you know." I said getting closer to him

"I'll do whatever I can to keep us alive, you mostly and I can bet we'll still be together."

"I doubt you'll be together, your body's being held together by bandages. "

"Don't believe that."

"It is difficult not to."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said shaking his head "So do you have any secret talents?"

"Sadly no, but I'm good-" I was cut off by running and a knock to the door I opened to see Fuze at the door

"Get your shit together we've got a nuclear threat in the UK comrades!" He shouted

I looked back at Deluxe he threw me my gun but I saw worry in his face, does he know something?

"I'm going to get my guns. " He said

"What do you know?" I said blocking him

"They're nuking my home country." He said pushing past

I strapped on my armor and rushed off towards the helicopters, there was 5 of them I'm hoping we will make it.

 **45 minutes later**

 **Objective: Find and Disarm the Nuke at all costs**

 **Unknown Unknown, aka Deluxe**

"10 SECONDS!! " a marine shouted

"GO! GO! GO! DIVE!"

I ran out and flew through the air, I was using a special suit I've been working on for 3 years, I didn't need any parachutes I could take it, I saw the ground I flipped so my feet would face the ground, I hit the ground hard but I was fine,

"Heavy damage dealt to the shocks. " The A.I said

I walked ran forward the suit did slow me down but only by just, I activated my Rhino 2 this time it was a fully functional shield,

"Stay behind me!" I shouted at the Marines

They stacked behind me as gun fire came alive, all of it was aimed towards my shield,

"Phoenix 4 requesting an air strike on coordinates 304,290. "

"Negative Guardian 9, all airstrikes have been banned until the nuclear threat has been dealt with, Featherstone 7 is going to provide a gun run, eta 10 seconds."

"Roger. " I said

An AH-6 Littlebird came flying over the building with the miniguns spooled, it lit up the enemy, I could hear the bones and flesh being tore apart.

"Guardian 9 you're all clear." The pilot told me

"Alright let's push up!" I shouted the Marines ran in front and I followed shortly behind

"Where's your team?" a lieutenant asked me

"Arriving shortly, hopefully within 5 minutes. " I said to him" Command, we're pushing into nuclear complex eta on Wolfgang 3-2?"

"Roger Guardian 9, Wolfgang will be present eta 5 minutes be advised you will have to disarm the bomb on site. "

"Solid copy, alright let's move!" I kicked the door, it crumbled from the kick I pushed in with my MG4 in hand and cleared the room, we had to clear 4 more rooms

We advanced to the door in front it was a heavy metal 6 inch thick door, I put a breaching charge on the wall, squeezing the trigger the marines pushed in before me, one got shot in the head and rolled to the ground I again cleared the room but no break was given as the entrance to the next room blew open, three bombers rushed us, I stood ground and killed them, as I went through I noticed the next room was also open and clear, so instinctively I threw a flashbang and nothing happened, I saw the case the Nuke was in I opened it to see that it was there, I sighed in relief,

"Get this shit disarmed." I said to the bomb squad we escorted, "Command Football is currently being disarmed."

"Nice job Guardian but your work is not, lightning 6 is waiting for you in the courtyard." Command told me

"Copy your final, what's the task?" I asked walking up through the ruins of the building

"Hostage Rescue, we believe that it's your sibling and a relative of Emmeline pichon." Command said

"Roger, what resources are available?" I asked

"Negative, this is a covert mission, weapons are available before heading on your mission in Russia."

"Soild copy, nice to see you're my partner if it wasn't you, it's Cav." I said walking up to Twitch

"Hmmm your girlfriend or a psychotic anti-social person, I would take the psychotic anti-social person." She said

"I wouldn't, especially if its our sisters." I said

"They're supposed to be dead, how could they be alive." she said surprised

"Either way, we need to go, I don't think they have much time." I said picking up the Skorpion presented to me

 **60 minutes later**

 **20 minutes after the present**

 _This world we live in...its a shit show, everyone is against each other for no apparent reason, but the worst thing about it is that we lose the most valuable things in our lives to this... disease we know as war, look at the past and how it war has stopped development, affected personality, changed people, no one realises that we are killing ourselves but it makes sense as to why, everyone has a opinion, it cannot be punished or prosecuted on, it's the most powerful thing in the universe it can change people, villages, towns, countries and even worlds and it runs free with no restrictions, despite this I couldn't give a fuck about it, this shit show took the best thing from me, I won't be able to get him back not matter how hard I try, all I can do is fight._

 **A diary entry from Emmeline Pichon**


	5. The Beginning of the End

Unknown, Russia

The helicopter split the clouds revealing a 1 floor, very small complex.

We landed far away from the building, only it wasn't very cold or windy despite it being overcast and completely open, we slowly moved forward looking around us making sure there wasn't an ambush, at last we came to the building, I kicked the door open and we rushed in, it was dark and frozen,

"You got anything?" I asked moving a chair out of my way

"No, just... a tape?" Twitch told me

I looked over my shoulder and saw a VCR tape, I grabbed it and put it in my back pocket "Alright it seems theres only a large room left, remember to look for the bastards, double check everything."

She nodded and was pushed the door open, there we saw a display of horror, 2 bodies hung to the ceiling with their intestines, both female.

"Holy..." I said

Twitch lowered he gun and looked, she dropped to her knees, realising what we had found, she had tears run into her mask,

"Emma, there's nothing we can do... I'm sorry but these bodies are a few weeks old but why is there a VCR here?" I looked to see a VCR and a TV in a corner

I put the tape in... it showed the leader of the whites and the hostages in background,

"Ah, it seems that you have found our... present to say the least, by the time you watch this 20,000 men are on their way to you, they are drugged up and out for blood, sadly you have killed me so I won't be able to watch, these men are the last I presume so they look to capture and torture you... Oh and one last thing, Emma your sister loved you dearly I mean she even wrote a letter to you it's on the back of this TV. it's good to have revenge isn't it? to da loo. "

I sat there thinking about everything he said, meanwhile Twitch grabbed the letter,

I shook my head and realised the task at hand" Read it later right now we need to get out of here." I told her" Command, we need backup and a pickup, both hostages are dead along with a video, how copy? "

"Roger buuut their eta is 10 minutes." Command replied

"Tell them to activate the afterburner for fuck sake, we have a army after us!" I said

"Negative to much fuel would be consumed, just last out." Command said

"Useless dickhead, alright we are holding out for 9 minutes." I turned to Twitch, she nodded

We found the nearest cover I sat up my MG4 while Twitch watched my back, I heard shouting and the door exploded and whites poured in, I shot at them, the dropped to the ground one by one, bits of body flying everywhere,

" Reloading!" I shouted to let Twitch know that she should start shooting

Once I finished reloading, I looked up to see a Juggernaut come through with a minigun spooled, I stood up and deployed the Rhino-4, all of the bullets hit me but I wasn't phased by it, I continued to make my way to the Juggernaut and smack him with my shield sending him through a wall causing a explosion, I then started protecting myself from the other soldiers but ended up getting shot in the shoulder, my bad shoulder luckily, I backed up taking cover, I then looked at my shoulder, it luckily didn't penetrate my combat armor,

"Lighting 6-9, support has arrived whats the situation over?" Jäger said the radio

"We are pinned down by enemy forces, can you clear a way from the outside?" I asked

"Yes but the inside you have to deal with."

"Don't worry about the inside." I said smirking

I stood up and shot the rest of the whites in the room,

"Come on, choppers are outside."

We ran out of the building seeing bullets fly everywhere, I shielded Twitch and I as we made our way to the chopper as it hovered, Twitch got on first, I was going to get but an RPG missed narrowly, I jumped down, unholstering my MG4 and stated to shooting at the enemies,

"Get out of here! Go!" I said waving off the chopper

"We'll support you, extra backup is on the he wa-"

Jäger was cut off by an explosion and soon hell from above came raining down on top of our foes, they looked to be rounds from an AC-130, I looked up to see a plane above with orange streaks coming from it,

"Guardian 6-9 we have arrived, I believe you needed help with exterminating some bugs." The TV operator said

"Fuck yeah! How many do you see on your scope?" I asked ecstatic

"Not much mo- hold on... none." He said

Sure enough the gunfire stopped, all that was left was the breeze and helicopter propellors,

"Firefox 4 returning to Base." Said the Operator

"Thanks for the support, Fox 4." I said, "Alright time to get the fuck out of here."

I stepped onto the chopper, I clung on to the safety bar on the roof of the hull, I turned around and saw both Jäger and Twitch reading the letter, but I noticed a second letter I knew who it was to and I didn't want to be so glum but it inevitable so I sat, the letter read,

Dear brother

If you read this letter, I'm most likely dead as this is being written in the deep dark abyss of a torture cell,

Although we didn't talk much I know so much about thanks mum and dad, if it's OK to ask why are you so... inside is the best way to describe it, why? Did something happen? There's no point asking that but my friends sister will, you two are bound to meet, like you are so similar anyway, if you can please please stop these white nightmares, all I'm going to say is good luck

Love your sister

Demmie

I say there looking blankly into the last thing I'll ever have from my family, Twitch shuffled up beside me looking scared and worried,

"I see you have read your letter, did yours say anything about me?" She asked quietly

I softly shook my head

"Mine said alot about you about how you keep yourself inside and never express any emotion or feeling, how were feeling during that stage and why change now?" She questions me,

I took a deep breath "When I was younger no one understood me, like goals, people thought I was out to kill, others thought I was a deeply depressed person, when I was neither, I just didn't have the feeling to express myself but now I met you, well you bring my demon out, I feel like I can express myself and you understand me as does everyone in Rainbow, everyday before I went into the military I was empty, nothing to show, now I'm the biggest Christmas present there is, all this because of that one incident."

She sighed" At least you have changed to who you are now, I'm happy to have helped with your situation, we seem to be kinda similar. "

"That was what my letter said, saying that your sister said me and you were similar."

"I guess it's destiny."

"It is destiny, how did Marius handle your letter?"

"He handled it well but he seemed to be hurt by something, I'd rather not dive too deep into that."

"Yeah, I would do that."

I got up and looked out the helicopter door, seeong our Base,

"Hey, we've got a situation the whites have the Base." Jäger alerted me

"What!?" I said looking closer

He was right, whites occupied the deck and were aiming right towards us,

"Don't go any further, they've got an AA gun!" I said to the pilot

"What are we meant to do?" Twitch asked me

"Ever been scuba diving?" I said looking at scuba gear

 **10 minutes later**

"Remember, the sharks won't attack you unless you give them a reason too, if they get remotely close don't move a muscle." I reminded my team of 3

"I don't like these conditions, we are possibly surrounded by sharks and our home has taken over, but how did they know when to attack?" Jäger question after his moan session was over

"Good question, I want to say that we have a traitor but that'll just cause havoc and tear everyone apart, so maybe it was a bait." I said

"I just hope everyone is OK." Twitch cut in

"Me and you both." I said

"Hey, I know can a bit abrasive but it doesn't mean I don't care about our friends and my girlfriend. " Jäger said sounding hurt

"You have a girlfriend?" Twitch asked

"Yeah, did Monika not tell you about me and Eliza?" Jäger asked surprised

"No, I need to spend more time with her and maybe introduce my boyfriend as well." Twitch said

"Now it's my turn to ask, you have a boyfriend?" Jäger asked again surprised

"Wow, Deluxe I need to introduce you to everyone." Twitch said turning her attention to me

"If they aren't dead that is." I said

"Wow, that's a way to kill the mood." Twitch complained

"It's the truth, we're here." I said as we came up on the column, I put my hand on it and a set of doors open revealing an elevator, "Thank me later, alright gear off and keep it quiet pistols only, unless you want our friends to die." I said grimly

The doors opened and we were presented with prison cells or what looked like prison cells, but they held our teammates in them, ever single one of them naked and punished with cuts on their bodies,

"Holy shit, how long were we gone? I thought we took 20 minutes?" I said

As I said that I felt eyes fall on me, heads slowly turn and look towards me,

"Why are you here?" Someone qyestioned

"You left us to die." another said

"They said you didn't care."

"What are they talking about?" Twitch questioned

"They're changed people, the whites have put something into their systems, we need Gustave." I answered

We pushed on through a broken down door, it stinked of excrement of both kinds we came to stairs where I heard someone whistling, I slowly advanced up and came up behind the enemy, then sunk my knife into the back, he struggled but soon died creating no noise, we made our way through to the command platform, we stacked up onto the door,

"Kill everyone except the commander, he'll look different to the rest." I told the "Ready 3,2,1"

We blew open the door, 5 whites occupied the room, both Twitch and Jäger got 2 kills each, I smacked down the leader and puty knife to his throat,

"Nice to meet you, I see you have threatened my family now I will do it to yours, tell me what would your wife say if I sent you home I'm a box?"

He looked at me in fear

"It seems this one is a sheep compared to the rest, this should be easy now let our family go."

He nodded, scared he fumbled a bit but nonetheless they were free,

"Where's the medic?"

"H-h-he's in the infirmary."

"Thank you, now I'm going to cuff you and send to a prison where your family can watch you rot, yeah?"

"P-please, can I go to a nicer prison, I-I will tell you anything." He said desperate

"I will think about it, for now you will be handcuffed."

After I tied him up, I went to the infirmary by myself, the infirmary was occupied by Doc and a white, I popped the the White and checked everywhere

"How are you Gustave? Amazing day today." I said

"I'm fine, are the others OK?" He asked concerned

"I don't know, they think I left everyone to die."

"It's a drug called fear luckily it only lasts 30 minutes."

"Dom must have told you that." I said

"Yeah, which is why they haven't done anything to him, he's just sleeping." Doc explained

"Lucky motherfucker."

"I will handle the others you and Emma get some rest, I will come and get you if I need help." Doc said

"You better."

As I went to get Twitch, I thought about how I should handle the problem the Whites are causing us, I took out their leader, killed 20,000 infantry and still they attack us, to be fair there were only 7 of them so that's made me feel a bit better and shows we're making progress.

We are winning this war


	6. The End

**3 hours later**

"Hey, time to get up." Twitch said shaking me awake

I grunted and slowly turned onto my back to catch a glimpse of Twitch in normal clothes, no combat armor and even looked as if she had been awake for a good bit.

"What time is it?" I asked stretching my arms out

"9:30 at night, but there's a good reason." Twitch said sitting next to me

"Lay it on me."

"We've won, The Whites surrendered about 5 minutes ago for 2 reasons." She said "1. Being they have no more places to hide and 2. They are terrified of Rainbow but mainly you."

"Your kidding? They are scared of me? Wow, I never knew I was so scary but at least it's over, is that it or is there more?"

"Well, Six is throwing a party in our honour." Twitch mentioned

"In mine and your honour?" I asked, she nodded "How long was that? A month and they've surrendered? Well it seems me and you are going to have some fun." I said dragging her in to bed, kissing her.

Knock* "You love birds done in there? Partys starting soon." A distinctive German voice came through the door

"Fuck off Dom, we'll be out soon enough." Twitch said

"Whatever." He said walking away

"You need a mint, your breath smells like garlic for some reason." I quietly mentioned

"Really? I haven't put anything else in my mouth other than your toy." She said playfully

"I don't think my dick is a toy." I said chuckling

"Well it's too big to be natural."

"You love it anyway so why complain about it?"

"It makes my breath smell like garlic and you don't seem to like it."

"I don't know how that works but sure."

"Come on, time for you to get up, my magnificent prince."

"Fine." I said as forced myself to move "How is everyone? After what happened."

"They're OK surprisingly, Gustave just put them in the infirmary and soon enough they're OK."

"Good to hear." I said putting on a top, "is there a dresscode for this party?"

"I don't believe so, the others seemed to be wearing combat gear anyway." Twitch said over her shoulder, while putting on her gear

"Well I'm gonna get my Mk 1 suit." I said opening the door

"I'll met you There, okay?" Twitch said

"10-4"

I jogged to my room where my MK 1 suit was positioned, I made a modification to the suit that added a Ripjack onto my shield gauntlet I figured I would need it since I'll be starting to push people more but with the only problem being I don't know how useful it is now that whites had just given up... But I haven't trusted that.

I put on the suit and my carrier, my mask still on my face, I exited my room and made my way to the main building of the platform, inside I saw everyone in a linear fashion and Six on the stage with Twitch next to everyone else,

"Operators, as you're aware The White Mask Organisation has lowered their arms and surrendered, this is an accomplishment that cannot be heavily taken as there will be no rest for this world, for you, but this accomplishment will have has and will give us our salvation and peace, the world has you to thank and I have set up this party for that, before I would like to announce my appreciation for Deluxe and what he has done for the team and the world and if he wants to, he can say something," Six spoke with courage, I listened with full attention and had an idea

"I've got sore throat but I think Emma would love to take over for me." I spoke out, Twitch turned to me and gave me an nervous look "Of course I'll stand with her but she can talk."

Twitch looked a little bit relieved nonetheless unsure but a nudge from IQ she slowly made her way to the stage, I followed close behind,

As she started speaking I felt something vastly off, I looked around wearily, but by the time I knew... It was too late,

An explosion went off, sending me into hang time, Twitch turned around only to be knocked out by someone who swiftly hit her chin with a squad following said person, I pushed myself up and rushed the attackers activating the Ripjack in my gauntlet, I thrusted it up into a person neck but the person was wearing a white mask meaning they hadn't given up, as I threw him to the side I shot two others with my sidearm, I saw what I assumed was the commander of the squad take Twitch into a helicopter that was dropping more troops off, I had already ended in their face by the time they had readied their weapons, I sliced ones neck, blown the brains of another and finally smashing ones skull against the metal, I looked up to see the Commander had a shotgun, he pulled the trigger blasting the buckshot into my torso sending me into a back flip, slamming roughly against the ground allowing the helicopter to take off with Twitch, my body aching from the Shotgun blast I didn't move I was frozen, I heard footsteps come behind me and I was flipped onto my back, my Ripjack coming out ready to defend myself

"Hey, hey! It's me I need to check the damage." Doc said trying to calm me down and stop me from ripping his throat out

"I'm fine, nothing but a flesh wound." I said stubbornly while getting myself off my ass

"A flesh wound? You were shot by a shotgun a point bla-"

"Not now Gustave, I'm fine." I said furious I stomped my way into the building

"Your not, I know you lost Emma but if you wanna get her back you need to be in good physical Form!" Doc stated, concern ghosting in his voice

I found myself finding the closest wall to punch it from my anger and frustration, "Gustave I fine and I'm just pissed off at myself, I fucking let that happen by not listening to myself and now Emma is in White custody and is going to get tortured, raped or killed, so if I were you I would a fix on the chopper and get Emma's location." I shouted, once I had said that I had noticed the audience around me but I didn't let it phase me,

"Deluxe! Hey!"

Those were the last words I heard that day, well listened to at least as I just let myself go on the wall of my room, punching it continuously, even when my knuckles bled and were crying for mercy I continued, I didn't care, I deserved it, it was my fault for her capture.

 **Unknown location,**

 **Emmeline Pichon, aka Twitch**

I awoke, my mind dazed as I looked around frantically trying to get an idea of where I was,

 _"Ah, look who decided to wake up, perfect timing too."_ A voice said

"Whoever you are, if you think I giving up information you can go to hell." I said stilling trying to get a fix on where I was

 _"We know, but that's not why you're here Emmeline."_

"Fuck you, you don't scare me, when you get found by my team you're all fucked."

 _"Good, it gives us an audience, now we're gonna have some fun."_

"Wha- what?"

 **Seychelles, The Indian ocean**

 **Unknown, aka Deluxe**

"Hey, hey you awake?" Someone said shaking me lightly

"Wha- what? Now I'm awake, who's asking?" I asked confused by the situation

"It's okay, it's me Monika." the person said

I rubbed my eyes to see her in full combat gear, "Hey, what's with you being in gear?" I asked still slightly sleepy

"We're going to get Emma back, we know where she is." IQ explained "Mark gave me the info to Six who then passed it on to me knowing I'm a good friend to Emma, she thought you were too unstable for the mission, I convinced her otherwise but it's only me, you and Marius."

"I didn't want to go but she gave me something in return so I couldn't really say no and besides I would love to get Emma back, she's always been a great friend." Jäger said leaning on the door frame

"It's fine, I don't want a lecture as to why you're coming, let's get her and get home." I said grabbing my MG4

"It won't be easy." I.Q commented

"When is it ever? Now come on she won't have much time."

 **15 minutes later**

 **Unknown** **location**

"All right, we need to get in there as soon as possible, use all of our flashbangs and double check your targets, they might've taken civilians, I will be in front, Monika in the middle, Marius cover our six got that? Let's do it." I revised this plan every 30 seconds of 15 minute journey, we couldn't afford to get someone killed

" _We've arrived at the destination, tread 3 klicks north."_ The pilot called over the radio

"Roger, come on you two."

We slid down the ropes and got into cover, the place was a forest with lots of trees and boulders to take cover behind, I could see light in the distance and what looked to be a worn down house, I signalled the two Germans of where our destination was and pushed forward, we eventually came to a fishing shack, with two Whites out in front having a smoke, the place swallowed by water, this we could use to our advantage, I started swimming underwater with the two Germans not taking the water route, they instead used the more exposed and open route I slowly approached the two Whites and trusted both my knife and Ripjack into each of their necks and I pulled them into the water, I.Q and Jäger had pushed up seeing me kill off the two guards and they gave me a hand out of the water, then we stacked up on the door, 3 2 1, I kicked in the door gun raised to see nothing but a few sleeping bags and a note,

 _ **Remember dipshits, press the button under the TV to get back to base.**_

 _ **Thanks, from Keleng**_

"It seems we've hit the jackpot, Monika press the button under the TV but check for explosive devices." I ordered

"Roger, scanning... All clear." She said, after pushing the button the floor started to shake and a little stairway opened up beside the TV

"Alright remember the plan."

I Sat on the wall and look through the passage way and went downstairs IQ and Jäger following suit, I entered the room and turned on a flashlight in my helmet, I looked around to get coverage of darkness meanwhile I.Q scanned for explosives,

 _"Ah looked who decided to come along, Emmeline mentioned you would be coming if only she could see." An intercom said_

"Keleng Rapik, is that your name? Well listen here Keleng, we both how this is gonna end I'll kill you and I'll get back Emmeline." I said in a confident voice

 _"Ah that's where you're wrong, as I've left a little present for you."_

The lights all of a sudden turned on revealing 20 whites aiming their guns at us,

 _"Now if you drop your weapons, I'll let you live but refuse and you die."_ I scoffed at the sentence, it was so cliché it hurt to hear

"You know the answer, Monika, Marius fallback and take cover!"

The two quickly fell back into cover as the Whites started shooting at me, I raised my shield and dived for cover, soon they was the ammunition and had to reload, I took this opportunity to throw a flashbang against the ground, I heard the bang and l layed my MG4 into the enemies they all slumped onto the ground covered in blood,

"Not really much of a surprise if you ask me." I chuckled

I looked to see two cogs moving at a steady pace, as if an elevator was coming down, soon enough an elevator with Keleng in a big exo suit type of armor,

"That wasn't the surprise. That was merely a hold up while I got into this power armor and hid Emmeline." Keleng said, spite pouring off of each word

"Listen here, I'm gonna find and get Emma no one and nothing will get in my way." I pointed at Keleng with anger, Ripjack extended

"Ha, please your body is in a worst state even after I shot you." he smirked

"Well come and find out." I challenged throwing my MG4 off to the side and readying my Ripjack

Keleng flicked his wrist showing a huge blade on the underarm, as big as a katana along with lower face protection prompting, he was a war machine. He started his charged every step causing a minor rumble, at first, Keleng was slow but as he took more steps he became faster and faster soon he ran the speed of a coal train, I then started my run I felt really confident, more so when I saw weak spots in the joints of the armor, soon we lunged at each other, Keleng missed me by miles while I had latched onto a joint of the suit, I forced my Ripjack into it causing it to split and disabling the weaponised arm and then the other arm joint, finally I pulled back the Ripjack as far as I could before sending it into the neck of Keleng making him crumble onto his knees then flat on his face.

An underwhelming fight to say the least.

I deactivated the Ripjack and went to the elevator, sidearm in hand, I pushed the lever forward and it shook to life slowly going up, about 30 seconds later the elevator showing a small room with a big desk and an office chair apart from that it was mostly clean but I had a feeling I stiil had more to see. I activated my thermals in the masks visor and heat was coming from a wall panel, I edged over slowly and kicked it open, I looked around the walls were tiled and covered in moss lastly is smelt like shit but in the middle was Twitch, battered, beaten and bleeding from stab wounds and they seemed fairly old, I felt for a pulse and got one it was very miniscule but,

My breath was taken from me, I was brething deep and heavy "Marius, Monika I've got Emma but call for immediate MEDIVAC, she's barely holding on." I said lifting Twitch in my arms, very gently hoping not to cause pain

"It's 3 minutes out, ETA 40 seconds." Jäger called

"Roger, I'll be right there." I walked off the elevator looking at Twitch's face, her mask was no where to be found but I prefer it off her short wallnut brown hair just seemed so peaceful, I turned and went up the stairs where my team entered from. Up on the surface I saw the helicopter drop off medic teams along with Ash and Blitz as a sort of protection duo, the medics came up to me with a stretcher as I exited the door, I lightly set her on it and the medics hooked her up on a blood bag and bandaged what they could, while they were busy I caught a glimpse of Jäger and Ash hugging each other and Blitz and IQ kissing, I felt happy for them they were all well and loved each other dearly, as family, our team is a family despite what anyone says but I turned back to Twitch, who was now being rushed into the helicopter, I followed close behind, we got into the helicopter, me, Jäger, Ash, IQ and Blitz. I sat beside the stretcher holding Twitch's hand, it felt warm giving me confidence that she'll live but I was still suffering emotionally.

 **Marius Streicher, aka Jäger**

As I sat down beside Eliza, I couldn't help but feel terribe for Deluxe, a great man, an amazing friend.

"I'm worried Marius." Ash said, laying her head against my arms and looking up at me

"I know, I am too but I know they will get through it." I reassured her still not moving my gaze from Deluxe as he held Twitch's hand softly. I never knew someone like him could be so gentle

"Its not that I'm worried about Emma dying, its just, what if that happens to all of us? Like they take you away from me or vicereversa?" Ash said, I was starting to feel worried, she never thought like this

"Eliza, think positive like you always do. Even if it does happen, which it never will, me and you both know what extents we'll go to just get back together, but guess what? I'll be right beside you 24/7."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right I shouldn't be thinking like this." She muttered

"In no way am I saying its a bad you're thinking like this, I mean it shows that you really care but I didn't doubt that anyway."

At that moment the helicopter landed, the trip was much much shorter than I remember I looked out and saw it was our base we were on, the Medics opened the door and rushed Twitch into the infirmary, Deluxe jumped down and walked off towards the railing looking out tiwards the sea. I came up from behind and leaned othe railing next to him

"Hey, everything OK?" I asked trying to spark a conversation

"Could be worse." he replied

"Look, me and Eliza are always willing to talk and help out if need be. I know you're a tough man but everyone suffers."

"I apreciate it, but I'll be sitting with Emma until she gets better."

"Roger, I'll see you later then, I'm heading off to sleep its 3 am." I said stretching

"See you later."

 **Unknown, aka Deluxe**

 **30 minutes later**

"Hey there handsome." I heard a voice say, I must've feel sleep but it sounded very familiar

"Emma?" I said rubbing my eyes

"It makes me feel better that you know my voice even when you're sleeping." She had a laughing tone and was taking breathes after word

I couldn't feel anything except my hands and face with my vision being extremly blurred "Why are you breathing like that? are you...?"

"Hold on, let me show you." She said softly

I felt my mask let up and slide off my face, my vision becoming a hell of a lot clearer in seconds, I could see Twitch fully naked, her breasts huge and her face holding a soft mischievious smirk, but she seemed to have no scars or cuts anywhere, "Emma, you have no scars or anything on you."

"It's a new formula of morphine."

"Well I love it, you're just as beautiful as before." I complimented putting my hands on her the waist of her perfectly shaped body

"Sorry for the this, maybe I should've woke you up." She sighed "I just wanted to give back for you saving me, I thought for sure I was gonna get killed or sold off to the highest bidder. For the first in my military career I was scared, scared of me losing you." She finished with a tear running down her face "I don't want you to leave me, Deluxe, You mean too much to me."

"You're not going to lose me You never need to worry about that and no matter where you are on the planet I'll find you, whether in under the ground or in outer space, I would never give up. Besides it was fault you got captured, I knew that something was off and if had my pistol I would've killed everyone there but me being the stupid I decieded not to and use my Ripjack as a offenseive weapon." I said" And finally my name is Gary, I only want you to know that."

"Nothing that happened was your fault, it was bad timing. Stop blaming yourself, You're one of the smartest people here, so just shut up about all crap, please." She never spoke like that before, not in the time I've met her at least, "Please, Gary." Twitch lay on my chest, her breasts squashed against my top, crying. She really didn't want me to leave.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I said, comforting her "Now, shall we continue or do you want to stop? I'm completely fine with either."

Knock* "Get your arses up! We've got situation over in Tokyo! Civi clothes" A voice throught the door

"Continue it later on?" Twitch asked me wiping her tears off her face, I nodded she got off me to get clothes on while I just had pull my pants up

"Civi clothes? I guess its a drug bust or an undercover operation." I muttered to myself

 **Briefing**

"This should be quick and clean, we've gotten intel on the remaining white masks are attempting to sink the worlds most wanted criminals into their cooperation. Today it's only one criminal, dunno who and I don't give a fuck, all we need is the whites to be dead. Problem is the cops are all over it so we've got a limited window, any questions? no? good." Thatcher finished "Before you go, this meant to be away from the public but if that fails continue to chase them, _do not let these guys get away_."

 **4 hours later**

 _Team 1, checking in."_

"Team 2, checking in."

 _"So, doing anything on Saturday?"_ Mute asked over the radio

"Not that I know of." I replied, I looked up at the bright signs lighting the streets, Tokyo is a beautiful place even in the shanty town

 _"I was thinking maybe me, you, Elena, Emma, Marius and Eliza all go out for a bit fun for that week, Six has already approved she just wants me to ask you and Marius."_ He explained

"I'm up for it, Emma?" She gave me a thumbs up as she stared out of the window of the car, leaning on her elbow "She's down for iiittt."

 _"You okay there?"_ Mute chuckled

"Yeah, Emma just squeezed my dick." I said laughing

"Hey, it's not my fault its irresistable." Twitch exclaimed

 _"She wants that dick mate, give it to heerrr."_ Mute dragged off the same way I did

"Now it's my turn to ask, you okay there?"

 _"Elena, you sneaky bitch. Elena did the same thing as Emma." Mute laughed_

"It appears our girlfriends are horny, Hold on game faces ladies and gentleman"

The criminal that are making the deal with with the Whites just pulled up, he wore sunglasses and a checkered bandana. He walked into a little building with two floors. The perfect place.

 _"Gurdian 7-9, Situation as turned nuclear! I repeat situation has turned Nuclear! Aprehend all targets ASAP!"_

We saw a 2017 Mustang GT350R rush out of the garage, I shifted our BMW 1M series into gear and chased after it, Mute followed close behind in a Lotus Exige S, I was close behind as we came onto public roads, straight ones too. The Mustang shot off but I could keep up thanks to the turbo charged 1.6 litre V6, Mute was also able to keep up.

"Emma, Try and a shot on the tires of that car!" I told her

"Roger." She acknowledged and slaped the bolt handle down on her MP5K

I swerved left and right to avoid the cars, even though it was giving Twitch a hard time. The Whites returned fire as a result, then Mute and Mira shot ahead of us using the slipstream we gave off, Mira also shooting. I saw the criminal the Whites got the nuke from pop out of a seperate window to shot at Mira, I dodged left into oncoming traffic after a truck tipped from its tyre being shot out, Twitch came back in from hanging out of the window to save herself form being decapitated and to reload. Meanwhile Mute and Mira both followed the Mustang in hot pursuit, I saw an opening into the normal lane and took it making the car kick with oversteer but not affecting our speed to seriously, finally we came to some turns, I saw the mustang drift through a gap of traffic, our two cars followed it briefly after. Twitch hung out of the window to get more shots onto the tires but Mute slowed down to a halt, I didn't have time to check so I pressed on shifting up into 3rd after a turn, We were right the tail of the Mustang, the two shooters reloading Twitch was about to shoot out the tires. she did and returned back inside the car when a truck struck my side of the car sending us into a tumble.

 **Emmuline Pichon, aka Twitch**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

I woke up seeing Deluxe or Gary pressed up against an airbag, knocked out, the car was destroyed with the bonnet up against the windshield, I opened the door and grabbed my MP5K, I stumbled out, coughing from all the smoke, I stumbled towards the wrecked car of the whites I opened the door and saw a little container with the nuke inside, before I could take it I was thrown backwards by one of the whites, He approached me and grabbed me by the collar, Punching me in the head, it hurt like hell and went to do it again but a boot to their head stopped them, It was Deluxe he went over to the white and sent his Ripjack through the terrorists head. He turned to me and rushed over picking me up,

"Command, this is Guardian 7-9, Package secure." He informed Command

 _"Good work 7-9, Team 2 is heading to your position now for EVAC."_

"Roger we'll sight tight." Deluxe sat next to me with the Package in his hands "Well that was a shitshow."

"You can say that again." I put my head on his shoulder, he seemed to relax and looked to enjoy the little sit around we are having "I guess I'll have to start doing this more, not only do you relax but your shoulder is sooo comfortable I think I'm going to fall asleep."

"You do that then we wont be able to continue where we left off." Gary said looking at me with his passive Blue eyes "Isn't that what you want?"

"I would usually argue that I did it for you but I can't resist that dick of yours." I felt my cheeks flare up with heat "Along with how handsome you are it just makes the perfect package, especially _without_ your mask one of the few reasons I like the mask is it keeps you alive and it's intimedating as hell." My voice had a nervous tone, oddly

"Well thanks for the compliments, you know you're super cute when you are nervous and the blushing just makes me wanna hug you to death." I felt my face rise in tempeture again, it was like an oven but I didn't want this conversion to end

"Heh, you don't mean that, do you?" I said, I couldn't move my gaze from his eyes

"Of course I do! Well truth is I want to smash the shit out of you but I don't want to hurt you too much." He said, looking into my soul

"Then..." I moved my body on top of his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his back, my Face feeling like its gonna melt off "Smash the shit out of me when we get back to base. I know you're just waiting too."

"Well here's our ride home." Gary looked up at the helicopter before getting up and carrying me "I know I am and you're busting to get at my dick, I mean you're literally grinding on me right now." He wasn't lying I was rubbing my body against his and did it feel amazing "You're lucky we are out of public or I would have to stop you."

"She's enjoying herself." A British voice said

"Oh uh, heh I was just being carried thats all." I said my face literally about to melt

"Whatever you say." Mute laughed

"Hey Mark what happened with the car chase?" Gary asked

"Oh uhh Elena told me that she was pregnant." Mute admitted

"WHAT?!" Gary shouted in surprise

"Yay! Papa Mark!" I shouted causing everyone in the cabin to burst out laughing

"Hahaha, no that was a joke but Elena was shot so I treated her. Luckily I was only a minor graze, easily patched up." Mute confessed

"Oh well thats still bad." Gary told Mute

"Aww no papa Mark." I said genuinly disapointed

From there we chatted about our trip or vacation. Soon enough we arrived at the base, Mute took Mira to the infirmary while I dragged Gary to my room, I pushed him onto the bed then stripped to my bra and panties, Gary sat there staring at my body made me feel great.

"Fuck you're astonishing." He muttered, I teased him and I was loving the look of his face

"You just sit there, I'll do all the work besides..." I sat on his body and leaned next to his face "I owe you my body." I took off my bra revealing my breasts that seemed to hypnotise Gary

I leaned forward, squashing Gary's face inbetween my breasts he moved his face vigorisley, sending waves of pleasure through out my body, wanting more I wrapped my arms around his head and used all the strength I could muster to crush his face into my breasts, I released one arm to pull down Gary's pants and get his dick out, the beast was freed and hard as fuck, I released his face to slide down and moisturise his member, after that i went to sit on-

"SURPRIIIZE!!!!!"

Jäger and Ash burst into the room with a present but they froze within seconds of seeing me and Gary

"Uh, We'll be outside." Ash said pushing Jäger out of the room and closed the door

I burst out laughing as did Gary, he pulled up his pants and went outside while I sorted myself out

 **Gary Unknown, aka Deluxe**

As I opened the door, I was trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard and it appeared Jäger and Ash also had the same problem,

"Can I just say we are so so sorry for that." Jäger apoligised

"It's okay, it was an accident."

"Here, it's a present from the whole team as a thank you for all the work you've done." Ash gave me a large rectangular box

"Thank you but there was no ne-"

 _"EVERYONE READY FOR COMBAT, I REPEAT READY FOR COMBAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"_

We looked at each other before Ash and Jäger rushed off to grab their weapons, I went into mine and Twitch's room and grabbed my MG4 and ran outside. nothing.

"Where's the attack? " I questioned whether it was a false alarm or a drill

 _"All units false alarm, I repeat False Alarm"_

 _Oh well that's just fucking great_ I thought to myself

" _All operators, today we have great news The White Mask organisation is no more!"_

A loud cheer arose from the barracks, we had won after 2 months of hard work, We've won.

 **Later that night**

Six threw a party in celebration, I leaned on a railing looking out into the distance when I thought

 **A/N: THE END, I know pretty lack luster ending but I just want to end this off to allow myself to create oneshots or even a new timeline.**

 **Finally before I finish this story, this was to help me get better as a writer and improve my content in future so I thank you all who's read this.**

What now?


End file.
